We are faited rivals
by milkahasii
Summary: Tomoyo Sakagami x Youhei Sunohara :  little oneshot about the 2 after tomoyo found out about okazaki's feelings for nagis :


Clannad

We are fated rivals

Tomoyo sighed.  
He was coming. Again. Why couldn't he just quit challenging her everytime? She was the Student Council President after all, and even if she was his underclassman, was there no respect at all?  
Stupid Okazaki. Why did he always let him do that. "Tss." Tomoyo slightly grinned to herself. Of course Okazaki was only letting him carry it on so he could have some fun watching the scenario of his best friend being beaten up.

"Yo, Tomoyo!" Youhei stood there, about to challenge his rival. "Geez, Okazaki, do I really have to go through that again and again every day?" Tomoyo asked, sighing and totally ignoring her selfpicked rival. "What do I have to do with this? I'm just coming along to see him getting beaten up." said blue-haired answered casually. Sunohara intercepted. "Why do you always ignore me, when I'm talking to you? And you, Okazaki! Don't say I'll get beaten up when I didn't even start showing my cool moves!" "I never would. But didn't you forget something at the end of your sentence?" "... and a toilet seat cover?" "Good boy." Tomoyo turned and started walking. Better to leave those two be talking, she didn't understand it anyways. "WOAH! WAIT TOMOYO!" Sunohara jumped in front of her. "I can't remember asking you to call me by my first name." she said while walking. "Woaah. But- But-!" "Seems like you got rejected even if you didn't even do anything, Sunohara." Okazaki stated. "NOOOO! I EVEN GET REJECTED WHEN I DON'T DO ANYTHIIIING!" Sunohara made a scene. Tomoyo sighed again, turned to Okazaki "Can you take care of Sunohara? I guess he'll be bothering other students, if nobody looks after him." Okazaki raised a brow. "Are you actually worried?" "I'm the Student Council President after all. I should be worried about students that could be bullied, shouldn't I?"  
She kicked Sunohara, who was jumping around in her way and with that she walked away.

It wasn't easy for her to see him with another girl. Sakagami Tomoyo had discovered those feelings she had for Okazaki Tomoyo halfway up the hill and she was too late. She knew it and she was happy that Okazaki fell in love with a nice, kind and pretty girl instead of her.  
Furukawa Nagisa was it, huh? Well. She was alright with that. At least, she told it herself. But it has been only a few days, since she found out about it and hadn't fully dealed with it. Walking away from him and this Sunohara-boy like she just did wasn't easy for her, too. When Nagisa wasn't around, she wanted to be as long with him as she could. But there were more important things to do. The cherrytrees still had to be protected and the autumn festival was approaching. She mustn't be so selfish and give everything up for a single boy who already had a girlfriend... "Not for such a boy..." she repeated quietly sobbing in an empty classroom, only seperated by several metres and a thin wall from this very boy.  
Tears started falling. She didn't want them to, but she couldn't stop them. It had been the first time that she had feelings like that for a male, but they got rejected so soon. It was hurtful to face him, but always having in mind, that he could never be hers. She sank down on the wall and pressed her hand to her mouth.  
She should be working right now. Preventing other students to be infected by Sunohara's idiocy, for example. Tomoyo sobbed. "I'm so selfish..."

Sunohara got back to normal soon, well, at least if you could call his everyday-behaviour normal. "Yes, you can challenge her again." Okazaki Tomoya said once again, after putting the last patch on his cheek. "Here you go."  
Sunohara stood up immediately and made his way to the door. "Wha- Where are you going, Sunohara?" The blonde delinquent turned, looking at his friend as if it was totally onbvious. "I'm going to look for Tomoyo and challenge her." Okazaki nearly fell from his chair. "But- But you have gotten beaten up by her only five minutes ago!"  
"So what?" "... Sunohara..."  
"Yes?"  
"Are you..."  
"Am I? What? Spit it out, Okazaki! I can't wait forever."  
"Are you... a masochist?" "WHAT?" The blonde was fired up immediately. "ARE YOU INSANE?"

Sunohara had stormed out of the nurse's room and was now heading to the place on the second floor, where he challenged Tomoyo only a few minutes ago for the first time today.  
"Masochist... tss... that Okazaki..." he mumbled. Okazaki had no idea. He hadn't understood it at the tennis match and he didn't understand now. That idiot hadn't seen the sad look when Tomoyo had turned away from him and he hadn't see the upraising tears in her eyes when she kicked him. He had her on his mind all along. Since the tennis match a few days ago, he couldn't help but feeling sorry for her. Of course, you shouldn't pity your rival, but he couldn't help himself. Reaching the second floor he stopped and listened. There had to be a sign where Tomoyo had gone. Slowly walking past the classrooms he suddenly stopped. There had been a noise, hadn't there?  
He slowly approached the classroom's door and listened closer. Sobbing.  
He sighed. He knew it. He wasn't good at comforting people, he really wasn't, actually he made Nagisa cry the last time he tried to cheer her up. But he had to do something. So he opened the door and looked around. There she sat. Leaned up against the wall between the door and the blackboard. Sunohara stepped inside the classroom and closed the door behind him.

Tomoyo's head shot up. She didn't want anyone to see her cry. It was Sunohara. This idiot. First, just standing there. She wiped away her tears immediately. "S-Sunohara" she sniffed, then faced him fully and tried to fake a smile. "What is it? You came to challenge me again already?" The blonde delinquent seemed to be at a loss of words. He just approached her slowly with this strange expression in his eyes.

It broke his heard to see her like that. It was hard enough to see Nagisa cry so often, but to see a strong woman like Tomoyo sit there and cry her heart out, alone in a classroom, it was just too much.  
He approached her slowly, he still couldn't believe, what he was seeing. Her faked smile was a total failure and she knew it as well as he did. Sunohara fell on his knees beside his rival. One last look in her sad eyes and he couldn't hold onto him anymore. He hugged her. Tightly.  
A surprised but quiet yell escaped her lips. "Wha- Sunohara, what are you doing?" "I'm so sorry." he whispered. "I brought him to you everytime, although it hurt you that much to see him. I'm so so sorry." He bit his lip, his cheep resting on her head. Tomoyo understood it immediately. He knew it. Sunohara knew everything. About her feelings for Okazaki, about her pain when seeing him, just everything. Tears welled up in her eyes again. Was it that easy to look through her? She just couldn't hold back any longer. She grapped his uniform and cried. Even worse than before. They sat there for a long time, Sunohara comforting Tomoyo, while she was just sobbing on his chest. He was really good at comforting others, she thought. She would never have imagined an idiot like him could be so sensitive.

When no more tears would come, they sat there, backs against the wall, Tomoyo, still having those protecting arms around her upper body, both of them, not saying a single word. The sun was already setting, when Sunohara finally raised his voice.  
"Listen, Tomoyo-" "I still can't remember asking you to call me by my first name." she said. Sunohara sighed with a slight grin. "Still rejecting me when I didn't even try to approach you?" He snickered. "Well, anyways, listen, Sakagami..." She didn't listen to what he was actually saying. Just the sound of her name... Him, calling her "Sakagami" instead of "Tomoyo" was suddenly very weird...  
"S-Sakagami?" She had raised her head to look at him with a strange look. "It's Tomoyo."  
"Wh-What?"  
"It's Tomoyo." she repeated quietly. "B-But why? I mean a second ago- ... I don't get it."  
She giggled at his totally confused face. "Well, I just thought, that my precious rival should be allowed to call me by my first name." she smiled, and this time, it wasn't a fake. "Y-Your rival? Y-You finally accepted me as your rival?" Sunohara was now really off of his course. Tomoyo snickered. "My PRECIOUS rival." She said, standing up slowly. "But... But why? What did I do?" the blonde asked confused. Tomoyo smiled.  
She bent down and kissed him gently. "Just because."  
With that she walked to the door, leaving a confused, but amazed and happy Sunohara back.  
At the door, she turned once again. The last rays of sunlight were making her eyes glow and her hair shimmer beautifully. She smiled back at him one last time.  
"Thank you, Youhei-kun." 


End file.
